If I Didn't Have You
"If I Didn't Have You" is a song featured in the credits of the 2001 Disney/Pixar film Monsters, Inc., written by Randy Newman and performed by John Goodman as Sulley and Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski. The song sings about the humorous, but touching friendship between Mike & Sulley. The song also won an Academy Award for Best Original Song making it the first time Newman won an Oscar. Hannah Montana co-stars Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso also recorded their own cover version for the Disneymania 6 album. This song was also performed by the Western band Riders in the Sky on its 2002 album Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites, listed also as Track 1. Lyrics Sulley: If I were a rich man With a million or two Mike: I'd live in a penthouse In a room with a view Sulley: And if I were handsome (Mike: No way!) It could happen. Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' Mike: Can I tell you something? For years, I have envied (Sulley: You green with it.) Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you, you know? Sulley: Yes, I know, I know, I know.) Mike: I must admit it Big guy, you always come through I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Both: You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothin' to me Nothing to me Mike: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin' (Sulley: Aw, now) If I didn't have you to serve I'm just a punky little eyeball And a funky optic nerve Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue (Sulley: Looks good on you.) But I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Sulley: Let's dance Mike: Ha, ha! Look, Ma! I'm dancin'! Would you let me lead? Look at that, it's two big guys Who are light on their feet. Don't you dare dip me... Don't you dare dip me! Don't dip me! Don't dip--'' ''Ow, I should have stretched! Sulley: Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you (Mike: I know what you mean, Sulley, because...) I wouldn't know where to go (Mike: Me too because I...) Wouldn't know what to do (Mike: Why do you keep singin' my part?) Both: I don't have to say it (Sulley: Aw, say it anyway) Both: 'Cause we both know It's true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Youuuuu! Mike: One more time! It worked! Sulley: Don't have to say it Mike: Where'd everybody come from? Sulley: 'Cause we both know it's true Mike: Let's take it home, big guy! Both: I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Mike: You, you! Sulley: A-E-I-O Mike: That means you Yeah! Videos Emily Osment ft. Mitchel Musso - If I Didn't Have You (Official Music Video) HD Trivia *At the 2002 Academy Awards, the song was sung by Randy Newman and John Goodman. es:If I Didn't Have You pt-br:Se Não Fosse Você ru:If I Didn't Have You Category:Closing songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Pixar songs Category:Grammy Award winning songs Category:Monsters, Inc. songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Featured songs Category:Award-winning songs